Shadow Fight 3
Shadow Fight 3 is a role-playing fighting game developed by Nekki. It is the sequel of Shadow Fight 2. It was released in Canada on July 17th, 2017, India on October 27th, 2017 and was released worldwide on November 16th, 2017. Unlike its predecessors, Shadow Fight 3 does not feature black-silhouette characters anymore. Instead, it uses 3D graphics to render the characters and backgrounds. The shadow however, still exists in the form of Shadow Form; while in Shadow form, the characters will be able to use shadow abilities. Official Description :"Step into the world of shadows at the time of changes. Reveal all its dark secrets and become the greatest warrior this land has ever seen. In this RPG-fighting game you will take on a role of a hero whose destiny isn't determined yet. How do you see the future? It's your call! Choose from three different fighting styles, experiment, combine your gear, learn some fresh new moves and explore a massive world full of adventures! Enjoy the beauty of a real fight which has been made possible due to modern technologies and smooth animations." Factions There are three factions in Shadow Fight 3; Legion, Dynasty, and Heralds. Each factions have unique powers, equipment, and fighting styles: * Legion: The Legion is a militarist faction. Their aims are simple and clear: eliminating Shadow Energy throughout the world and preventing it from re-emergence. Their ideology is stern: they accept no weakness, give no apologies or explanations for their actions, and are willing to make every sacrifice for the sake of humankind. This is why other factions regard the Legion with little favor, to say the least. The Legionaries live by severe laws of the army, valuing subordination, dedication and will above anything else. Their belief in human constancy is comprehensive. A true Legionary is the one who rejects all weakness on his or her way to becoming great as a warrior, and relies upon strength and unremitting toil. Being one of them is risky, because every next battle can become one’s last. Regardless, the influx of those volunteering to stand under their banners never stops, for there are many willing to become war heroes and saviors of the world. Now the Legion readily accepts everyone who can endure its exhausting training, after which the fighter obtains staunch allies who would stand foursquare behind him or her. *'Dynasty:' The Dynasty’s capital is home to a thousand of combat arts schools; a dense anthill of a city where someone combative and charismatic enough can gather crowds of loyal followers. The capital’s pace of live is very rapid. The people of the Dynasty simply know no other way of living. That is why the warriors you will meet there are swift and elegant, and prefer lightweight weapons. The capital is known for its annual combat arts tournament, an event where adepts of various teachings can contend for the crowd’s attention and the benevolence of the head of the Empire. The latter enjoys special respect from his people. Staking on the Shadow Energy, the Emperor has proved in practice that, if wisely used, it can serve humankind good. To many’s surprise, the country flourished! But the Legion was confused by such volatile disposition. Since then, the two factions fell out with each other. *'Heralds: ' The Heralds are a mysterious faction with unclear motives. They are often compared to a dormant volcano that can burst at any time. This is well understood in the Legion, whose warriors encountered the Heralds during the battle at Falcon’s Gorge. They are extremely knowledgeable in Shadow Energy and Shadow-based technologies. The crafty Dynasty finds this knowledge quite useful. The Emperor’s family turn a blind eye to the Heralds’ moving freely about the capital. Alas, the commoners are less sympathetic. They are dread gloomy, taciturn fighters in dark attire, give them a wide berth and mutter curses behind their back. This faction’s members rarely unsheathe their blades, but when they do (in self-defense, for example), the foe is doomed. Their movements are mathematically precise, quick and deadly, thus even the high and mightiest prefer to avoid direct confrontation with the Heralds. Storyline Shadow Fight 3 tells the story several years after the events of Shadow Fight 2 in a world overrun with Shadow Energy, with three powerful factions that are plotting against each other. Players start the game as a new recruit in Shadow Squad, a squad in the Legion which uses Shadow Energy in their mission. As they progresses further, they will find themself in a dangerous world that is on the threshold of a great war. Several characters from the previous game will also make an appearance. Gameplay and Features Unlike in Shadow Fight 2, the players can customize their own playable character in Shadow Fight 3. They can choose their name, gender, facial features, as well as hair and its color, though it cannot be changed at any further point. Shadow Fight 3 features three buttons that are used in combat: punch, kick, and Shadow button. Shadow button will activate one's Shadow Form, allowing the players to use a Shadow ability of an equipment. Currently, there are three type of equipment: Weapon, Armor, and Helm. Each equipment contain a Shadow ability that can be used once the Shadow energy is in full charge. In addition to Shadow ability, equipment also has slots that can be used to insert moves and perks. This allow the players to customize their character's fighting style. Equipment, moves, and perks are classified into different grades: common, rare, epic, and legendary. The players can acquire them as a drop from winning a fight, as well as from booster packs and Duel. There are 3 fighting styles, Legion, Dynasty and Heralds. Player can switch the character's style by changing their armor. Aside from the main quests, side missions are available as well. Players can participate in side missions to gain experience, equipment, and currencies. The game also feature Duel, a PvP mode where the players can fight against other players. Winning a Duel will reward the players with chest, which contains equipment, moves, perks, and gold coins. A chest only can be opened after at least 3 hours. Gallery Iconsf3.png|Game's Avatar. 12356770_10208433318979298_5976442964671290715_o.jpg|The picture shown after opening the game. SF3Logo_teaser.jpg|Logo. sc_101_sh0105.0184.jpg|An animation will be shown when the game's first been opened, after the tutorial. sc_101_sh0060.0260.jpg|The temple where the sphere is being held. sf3battleconcept.png|A battle in progress. sf3battleconcept2.png|Shadow abilities being used in shadow form. sf3battleconcept3.png|Two different fight styles. sf3battleconcept4.png|Different playable classes with unique skills and fight style. See Also *Shadow Fight 0 *Shadow Fight *Shadow Fight 2 Special Edition *Shadow Fight 2 ru:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Shadow Fight games